Hetalia Truth or Dare Show
by pheonixFire12457
Summary: One day, Shanghai, Tokyo, Toronto and Victoria, British Columbia were bored, so, they decided to host a TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! Send truths or dares through PM or Review.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first fanfic… Anyways, England, do the disclaimer!**

**England- Why me?**

**Me- Parce que**

**England-NO NOT FRENCH! *Huffs* Fine. PheonixFire124567 does not own Hetalia or Bleach.**

"Hey guys, I'm bored." Shanghai said one day, as she, Tokyo, Victoria (British Columbia, Canada) and Toronto were sitting around in Toronto's living room, watching _Hetalia_.

Tokyo, who was reading Bleach, looked up from her manga.

"Hey, guys, why don't we have a truth or dare show?" She suggested.

"Great idea!" The girls agreed. Then Shanghai used some magic she learned from England and zapped them all into some TV studio.

"Alright, then! Now we have our own show, who should we invite?" Toronto asked as she plopped down on a couch.

"Hm…let me think…..North America, Europe, Middle East, the Asian Trio, aaand Australia. Anyone else?" Victoria asked.

"You forgot Prussia, silly." Tokyo remarked.

"And the rest of the Asian Family." Toronto snorted.

"Alright, alright." Victoria huffed.

"Okay! So, we have the guest list (poufs up the previously non-existent guest list) ready. Are we ready to roll?" Shanghai asked.

"YEAH!" They all shouted, except for Toronto, who yelled "ANIME!"

"Okay, then….." Victoria said. "We're on, in three…two…one!"

"Hello, Hetalian Fangirls/boys of the World! We're here on THE HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" Shanghai announced, with applause heard in the distance.

"I'm Shanghai, along with my co-hosts Tokyo, Toronto, and Victoria!"

"British Columbia." Victoria added.

"Unfortunately, this is all the airtime I could find (curse 6 o'clock news…) so we'll introduce the characters next time!" Tokyo called.

"So send us your dares people!" Victoria said.

"Or else…." Toronto added with an aura rival to Russia's.

**And there you have it! **

**I have a few rules for truth and dares first**

**No lemon. Yaoi is allowed, but I'll do it to a certain extent only…. I'm not comfortable/ experienced in that area**

**No one is getting killed**

**You can dare me (Shanghai) and my co-hosts as well**

**If you want to be a special guest, I'll think about it. One special guest per episode**

**I MAY not be able to get through all truths and dares in one chapter, so BE PATIENT. You'll get your turn eventually**

**I'll update eventually, but I'm very busy, and lazy…..**

**Send truths and dares through PM or REVIEW**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


	2. The First Dare

**Yey! Now that I've finished with the introduction, I can actually get this show on the road! Romania, do the disclaimer!**

**Romania- Ne.**

**Me- Why?**

**Romania- Because I don't want to.**

**Me- Ahahahaha… just do it. Or else I call Hungary.**

**Romania- (Huffs) Fine. PheonixFire12457 doesn't own Hetalia or Gangnam Style . Happy?**

**Me- Maybe.**

"Oppan Gangnam Style!" Shanghai sang on the top of her lungs to her ipod as she danced around the room. "Heeeeeeeeeyyyy! Se-" She stopped mid sentence when she heard a knock on the door.

"Shang? Are you listening?" Tokyo's muffled voice called.

"Yeah?"

"Kay. We're on air in 5 minutes." Then she left.

Shanghai looked at the clock then at herself.

"Damn it!" She whispered as she raced around the room, looking for something good to wear. Finally, she decided on wine red and gold mandolin top and black leggings. Then she raced out the door.

Meanwhile, the other cities were wondering where Shanghai was.

"Hey, Tori, have you seen Shang anywhere?" Toronto asked.

As if on the cue, Shanghai appeared.

"You called?" She asked, a little out of breath.

Tokyo shook her head.

"Let's just get started. We're on in mittsu…futatsu…hitotsu…rei!"

"Welcome back to another (and longer) episode of HETALIA TRUTH AND DARE! And yes, this time the countries will actually be appearing!" Shanghai announced to the audience, while applause and cheering could be heard in the background.

"So give it up for, NORTH AMERICA!" Toronto announced.

As soon as the words 'North America' left Toronto's mouth, Canada, Mexico, and America appeared, and landed on a couch.

"M-maple!" Canada exclaimed.

"BIG BROTHER!" Victoria and Toronto exclaimed and glomped Canada. America just looked around in confusion.

"Dude, Mexico, where are we?" He asked looking around the studio. Then he saw Tokyo glaring daggers at him. Instantly, he paled.

"Greetings, America-san." Tokyo said with a sinister smile. For a girl who was only 5', she could be pretty scary when she wanted to.

"Oh, h-hey T-tokyo." America said weakly. "C-can't w-we j-just f-forget a-about t-the '45 b-bombings o-of T-tokyo already?"

Tokyo's creepy smile only got creepier.

"No." Then she pulled out a katana.

America gave a girly scream and hid behind Mexico.

"Mexico, dude, help me!" He shouted in fear and Tokyo started walking toward him.

"Ay! No! It's YOUR problem!" Mexico snapped, and pushed America in front of Tokyo.

"Die!" Tokyo hissed, and began chasing America as Shanghai, Toronto and Victoria watched.

"Okay, then, moving on….next up, we have EUROPE!" Toronto shouted over the screams of "HELP ME!" and "DIE!"

The European countries appeared out of thin air and landed onto the couches- or in Russia's case, Canada.

"M-maple!" Canada exclaimed, but, as per usual, he was ignored.

"Where the f*** are we?!" Romano exclaimed angrily.

"Shut it Romano." Victoria said. "And for your information, you are on a truth and dare show."

"No f-" Sadly (for Romano at least) his words were drowned out by Spain clasping his hand over his mouth.

"Now, Romano…we're on air…" He said.

"Anyways, finally, we have….THE ASIAN FAMILY AND AUSTRALIA!"

China and his family and Australia appeared, again, out of thin air and landed on

the floor. Except for China, who landed on Russia.

"Become one with me, da?" Russia asked, with a creepy smile on his face.

"No! Get away from me aru!" China yelped and scrambled off Russia.

"DIE A CORWARD'S DEATH YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-oh hello Japan-san." Tokyo stopped chasing America for a moment and bowed respectfully at Japan.

"Hello, Tokyo-san." Japan said, politely, returning the bow. Then Tokyo went back to chasing and trying to kill America.

"Oh, yeah- Hello, big brother. Long time no see." Shanghai went and hugged a still traumatized China.

"S-s-s-so creepy. R-r-r-russia's s-s-so c-c-creepy, aru!" He mumbled.

Just then a fat little duck came and dropped a rolled up piece of paper onto Victoria's head.

"Hey, it's Bob the Duck with a truth and/or dare for us!" Victoria exclaimed. "Thanks Bob!"

Bob gave a little quack before flying away.

"I thought Bob was a pigeon." Toronto remarked. Victoria pretended not to hear that and unfolded the piece of paper.

"And we have a truth and/or dare for us from **elizabeta H. Austria!**

**Hehehe oohhhhhh eeennnngggglllaaaAnnndddd and aaaammmeeerrriiiicccaaa! I gotz a dare for you two iggy eat a burger america eat a scone (not England's) and then kiss each other !  
**

**Ok more  
France this is a truth who do you love more than anything in the world?  
Canada: maple ice cream or maple cake?  
Toronto kiss Paris  
That is all. BIE!  
Elizabeta H. Austria**

Shanghai grinned.

"Oh, iggykins!" She sang. England stopped fighting with France and looked at Shanghai who was grinning evilly.

"Yes?" England asked.

"Payback."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just wait. Oi, Tokyo, bring back America. Yes! You can kill him later!"

Tokyo came back with a trussed up America.

"Hai?"

Shanghai smiled.

"England, come over here and eat this burger!"

England looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?!" He asked outraged. "I will not eat that- that- blob of grease!" He yelled to the Big Mac that Shanghai was holding.

Shanghai sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, iggykins-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-America has to eat a scone."

At these words, America stopped laughing at England's plight and started to cry.

"Nooo! Dude! Why?" He cried.

"Because the reviewer wants that, baka." Tokyo said as she untied America.

"No way!" America and England protested at the same time as Toronto handed them a scone and a Big Mac to America and England respectively.

Shanghai sighed and pulled out a really thick book.

"Just eat the damn food." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." England said, eyeing the book suspiciously. Then he and America ate their definition of 'disgusting' food.

The effects were instant. America and England both passed out.

"Meh. They'll be fine. Right, next dare. Toronto, you must kiss Paris!" Shanghai exclaimed.

"P-paris?! Non, je ne veux pas donner un baiser à Paris!" Toronto exclaimed.

"Come, on Toronto…" Victoria said warily. Just then, a tall brunette with long hair came in.

"Bonjour, mes amis!" Paris sang.

"Paris! So nice to see you!" Shanghai exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Tokyo asked as she eyed the passed out America.

"Long story." Shanghai said. "Anyways, Paris, Toronto must kiss you!"

Paris blinked.

"Qu'est-" But before she could finish, Toronto kissed her really quickly on the cheek.

"Aw! No fair! I wanted to see some fluff!' Tokyo and Victoria whined.

"Ahaha! The review didn't say _where_ I had to kiss." Toronto said and a singy-songy voice.

Paris, on the other hand, was in a dazed.

"What just happen-" But Shanghai poofed her back home.

"Okay, two dares down, now for the truths. Victoria, will you do the honors?" Shanghai asked.

"Right-o! So, first truth! France, who do you love more than anything in the world?"

France was in deep thought. Finally, he had an answer.

"Mon petite fils, Matthieu." He said, smiling in Canada's direction.

"Aw!" Shanghai, Tokyo, Victoria and Italy (for some reason, then again, he's Italy) cried together.

"R-really?" Canada squeaked.

"Oui." France said and hugged Canada.

"So nice. Anyways, Canada, Maple Ice-cream or Maple cake?" Toronto asked.

Canada looked like he was trying to figure out a difficult question.

"M-maple! It's so hard, they're both so good… But if I had to chose one, I'd say maple ice cream. Especially with walnuts." Canada had a far away look in his eyes.

"Ice cream…"

Shanghai didn't know whether to be creeped out or not. Then a voice sounded.

_Guten Tag, freundes._

"Qui elle la?" Victoria shouted.

_La __auter. A__nyways, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Breaking the forth wall here, I'm just going to say, you can now send your truths and dares through reviews. That is all. Danke. _

The voice faded away, leaving everyone creeped out.

"Okay, then…I-" Tokyo started.

Just then a buzzer sounded.

"Oh, unfortunately, time's up people! Until next time, on HETALIA TRUTH AND DARE!" The four girls shouted in unison.

_After the show…._

"Should we wake them up?"

"Naw….."

"So, what should we do?"

"Marker time!"

**And there is the first actual chapter! Anyways, so now you can send your truth and dares through review! **

**Read and Review **


	3. Confession Time!

**OMG! More truth and dares! Thanks, guys, you are the BEST! Italy, would you do the honors?**

**Italy- B-but Germany told me not to!**

**Me- I'll deal with Germany. Do the disclaimer Italy.**

**Italy- No! I can't disobey Germany (starts crying)**

**Me- I'll give you lots of homemade pasta if you do.**

**Italy- (stops crying) ~ve! PASTA! Then of course I'll do your disclaimer, bella. PheonixFire12457 doesn't own Hetalia or Tim Hortons! ~ve! Pasta!**

**Me- Alright (Gives Italy lots of pasta) On with the show!**

Shanghai, the BTT and the Awesome Trio minus America were sitting around a table placing bets on when England and America would realize the obscene drawings Shanghai and Tokyo had previously drew on their faces.

"5 _krone_ they'll realize that in 10 minutes. After all, the King of Northern Europe is ne- ack!" Denmark didn't get to finish his sentence because Norway suddenly appeared and started choking Denmark with his time.

"Okay…Norway, I appreciate you shutting Denny up, but we need him alive for the show." Shanghai said. Norway rolled his eyes and left.

"I bet 10 Euros zat England and America vill never find out." The former personification of Prussia delcared.

"Ohonhonhon. 15 francs Angleterre and Amerique will find out- only if we tell zem." France leaned back on his chair, grinning.

"Si. I agree with France. 15 Euros they'll only find out if we tell them." Spain said.

Shanghai grinned.

"I bet 20 Yuan Iggykins and America will find out in…san…er…yi…ling!" As soon as she finished counting, a scream could be heard around the TV studio.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" America and England screamed. Everyone else around the table groaned.

"Aha! I win. Pay up." Shanghai said as the various countries tossed some money onto the table.

" 'ow did you know?" France asked.

Shanghai rolled her eyes.

"Well, back in the 1800s, Iggykins kidnapped me and Hong Kong, and forced us to live with him for the LONGEST time. Also because me and Tokyo are good friends with Belarus." She smirked at the last part as she counted the money. She checked her watch and got up. "Nice playing with you, boys. But now, I've got a show to run." The she left the room.

"That girl is strange." Spain said to the agreements of the other countries.

"Ready to shoot?" Toronto asked Victoria.

"Yep. Just need Shanghai and Tokyo to show-" Just then, Shanghai and Tokyo came in.

"We're ready." They said together.

"Right. Ready in trois…deux…une!" Victoria whispered as the cameras began rolling.

"Welcome back, welcome back!" Shanghai smiled and waved to the camera.

"We've got more truths and dares, so that means more entertainment!" Tokyo said happily.

"Right. Now, I think Bob the Duck should be here…right now!" Victoria said as the same fat little duck came flying in. Victoria reached out her hand and Bob dropped a rolled up piece of paper into her palm. Then he flew away.

"Okay. Wow! Three more dares…and the first one is from none other than…**Elizabeta H. Austria!"**

**NOW IIIIMMMMMMM BACK! *I can tell iggy and 'merica are overjoyed*  
any way since this didn't happen last time England, America kiss on the lips for 10 seconds. Specific enough Toronto? **

"Geez, no need to be like that." Toronto grumbled.

**Heh and in fact I LOVE SCONES!  
Tokyo don't kill me but tell America you forgive him for what happened**

"Oh, no." Tokyo said. "I won't kill you reviewer. I'll just traumatize you."**  
America are you UsUk or Ameripan? (You and iggy or you and Japan)  
whelp that's all for now BBBIIIIEEEE!  
Elizabeta H. Austria**

Victoria looked up, smiling like a psycho killer. "I like this girl." She said. "First up, America and England!" She snapped her fingers and America and England appeared. Covered in soap.

"Mwahahaha! Blackmail!" Shanghai, Tokyo, and the other countries grinned and snapped pictures left and right.

"Ah! The shame!" America and England cried.

Toronto grinned wickedly.

"It's not over. You and Iggy have to kiss!"

America and England's jaws dropped open.

"I AM NOT KISSING THAT B******!" They both yelled at the same time. Tokyo rolled her eyes.

"You don't have a choice. Kiss…or else…" She said, pulling out her trusty katana.

England eyed the katana.

"You wouldn't dare…."

"Oh yes I will. And if you don't-"

"-Then I will tell France all your secrets." Shanghai finished. England looked appalled.

"Fine. America, you wanker, get here!"

"No way, dude!" America said and started backing away. Unfortunately for him, he bumped into Russia.

"Become one with me, da?" He gave an I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep smile to America.

"No way!" America scrambled away and ran towards England. Then he kissed him. 10 seconds later, they broke apart, gagging.

"Now that it's done, Tokyo, don't you have something to say to America?" Victoria said.

"Hm?" Tokyo looked up from a book labeled _Getting Revenge on America_

"The dare." Shanghai said. Tokyo grimaced.

"Right. America-san?" She said in a forced meek tone.

"Yeah?" He said.

Tokyo sighed.

"America-san. I forgive you for burning half of my city down, being a cold hearted idiot, and generally being a selfish jerk." She said in a humble tone.

"Um, thanks?" America said, slightly confused and relieved that Tokyo won't try to kill him anymore.

"Yay! Now that the dare is done, I take that ALL back!" Tokyo said happily.

"I-it w-was a-a d-dare?" America gasped and fainted. Tokyo shrugged.

"Meh. " Then she walked over slapped him. Hard.

"NO! DON'T TAKE LADY LIBERTY AWAY!" He screamed as he woke up. Then he looked around. "What the-?"

"Welcome back, 'Merica. Now, you will need to answer a simple question. Do you like England, or Japan?" Victoria asked sweetly.

America frowned.

"Dude….that is one hard question."

"Every question is a hard question for you." England snorted.

America ignored that.

"I'd chose…Japan. He does have good horror movies." He grinned.

"WOOHOO! AMERIPAN FOR THE WIN!" Toronto and Victoria shouted. "PAY UP!"

China, Korea, Romano, Italy, and Germany groaned as they forked up cash.

"What? BROTHER! I thought you liked Greece!" Tokyo wailed.

"I do like Greece-kun. As a friend though." Japan said blushing.

Greece also blushed.

"Lair…." Shanghai sang. "Anyways. Next reviewer!" She said happily, over the groans of 'nooooo!" and 'more?!'

"Yeah! Next reviewer is…**dracomalfoysbiggestfan!**

**I'm gonna cut to the chase here  
Prussia I wanna see you kiss Hungary on the lips, plus what really happened to the Holy Roman Empire i daresay Italy wants to know.  
Australia what do you really think of New Zealand  
Russia who do you like the most.**

That is all i can think of, great hosting by the way, Hasta la Pasta  
dracomalfoysbiggestfan

"THANK YOU FELLOW POTTER HEAD!" Victoria and England shouted together.

"So, Prussia, who is not really awesome, you must kiss Hungary…on the lips!" Tokyo said, rubbing her hands together in glee.

"PRUHUN FOR THE WIN!" Toronto screamed and started fangirling.

"No! I will NOT kiss that stupid Prussian." Hungary screamed and hid behind Austria.

"Kesesese….come on, Hungary, you know you vant to." Prussia said, grinning evilly.

"Okay…. Prussia, wiped that creepy expression, and Hungary, just let him do it." Victoria said. "Although I prefer AusHun."

Hungary sighed.

"Fine. On the deal that I get to conk him with my frying pan later."

"Deal."

"Frau!"

"Shut up, dummkopf, you have no say to this. Now kiss!"

Prussia leaned over to a steaming Hungary and kissed her. Unfortunately for him, before he could draw her into a deeper kiss, Hungary pulled away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew. Now, Prussia, FEAR MY MIGHTY WRATH!" She yelled and began chasing a screaming Prussia with her frying pan and shouting insults in Hungarian.

"Right. While Hungary is busy killing Prussia, I believe France has something to tell Italy. Something about the Holy Roman Empire." Tokyo said, in a malicious voice.

France gulped as Italy turned to him hopefully.

"Mr. France? What did happen to Holy Rome?" Italy asked in an innocent voice.

"Um…well…he…um…well…my boss….he...er….well, hedefeatedHolyRome'sbossandmadehimabdicate!" France wailed, ashamed of his boss's actions.

Italy started bawling.

"Nooooo! I-it c-can't be!" He sobbed as Germany began comforting him.

Shanghai wiped a tear away.

"T-that's so tragic." She sniffed.

"Yes, I agree. But we must move on. Australia, what do you think about New

Zealand?" Toronto asked, turning to Australia.

"Well, shelia..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Meh. Anyways, I think of New Zealand as an acquaintance, but personally, I think he's too prideful when it comes to sports, and his ram curls are stupid." Australia admitted.

"They are NOT stupid!" New Zealand exclaimed angrily.

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Anyways…Russia…" Victoria said, slightly trembling. "Who do you like the most?"

Russia sent a childish smile in Victoria's direction.

"China of course." Russia said, sending a chilling smile at China's direction. Poor China fainted dead away.

"Right." Toronto said as she watched the Asian Countries and Shanghai try to revive China. "Last truth and dare(s) is from…**Guest **

**I dare America to be locked in a room with Tokyo (yes I am trying to get him killed or at least severely injured)**

Also I must know, Canada, Toronto, Victoria, Veneziano, and Romano apparently a couple of stores in your countries accidently released Pokemon X and Y early. Did any of you get the game?

"YES! FINALLY SOMEONE WITH COMMON SENSE HERE!" Tokyo said, dancing with

joy. "THANK YOU RANDOM CITZEN!" Then she turned to America. "OI! America!"

America turned to her, shaking.

"Y-yes?" He said, shaking.

"For the last dare, I get to be locked in a room with you!" Tokyo said happily.

"W-what?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" America screamed as Tokyo dragged him off to a room in who-knows-where.

"Have fun, Kyo! Make sure you bring him back in one piece so I can bury the body later!" Victoria called.

"Okay!" Tokyo called back and left with a screaming America.

"And finally, we have our last truth. Hey, Toronto, Victoria, Canada, Italy and Romano- did you get Pokemon X and Y?" Shanghai asked innocently.

Canada, Toronto, Italy, and Romano stopped playing Pokemon and looked over at Shanghai.

"What do you think?" They said at the same time.

"Okay then." Shanghai said over a buzzing noise. "That's all the time we have for now! Until next time!"

"Hey, Shang?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah?"

"When do we release America?"

"Maybe in a few years."

"What?!"

"Naw, just kidding. I was thinking next episode."

"Alright, then. Tim Hortons?"

"Sure. Let's go."

**You know the drill. Read and Review.**

**~Ciao!**

**PheonixFire12457**

**p.s Should my characters should end up with someone. So check out the poll on my profile!**


	4. GerIta 4ever!

**Hey guys! Sorry I was so late. I had school work and family stuff then my internet broke down (noooo!), so yeah…but now I'm back! **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA (sadly) or Nightmare on Elm Street or Norwegian Wood**

"We're baaaaack!" Shanghai and Victoria called out as they walked in with iced cappuccinos. The nations were there, just chilling, or listening to the terrified screams coming from the room in which America was trapped in with Tokyo.

"Took you long enough. Ze awesome me is getting tired of having to listen to America's screaming." Prussia complained. Just then a shout was heard.

"AND THAT WAS FOR BOMBING MY SIBLINGS, YOU REMORSELESS RASICT IDIOT!" Tokyo shouted. A lot more screaming followed that.

Shanghai turned to Victoria, who was now playing with Greece's cats.

"Should I let them out yet?" She asked.

Toronto, who was playing pokemon (still) on her DS, looked up.

"Naw. 5 more minutes."

Shanghai shrugged.

"Alright."

_5_ _minutes later_

Shanghai let out a very traumatized America and Tokyo, who had a poker face.

"So….finished phase one?" Shanghai asked innocently.

"Hai."

"Great, then. Now it's time to shoot." The two girls waked back onto the stage, dragging a blubbering America along with them.

"Ready? Camera…lights…ACTION!"

"Helloooo peoples! Welcome back! And I see that we have more truths and dares for the show!" Tokyo announced cheerfully over the groaning countries as she grasped a piece of paper out of thin air (A/N It was Bob's day off) "And the first dare is from **Kitten1313**

**Hey  
So my dare is for Canada. I want you to kiss Lichtenstein on the mouth for 15 seconds (or until Switzerland shoots you)**

"WHAT?! NO ONE IS KISSING MY SISTER!" Switzerland yelled and pulled Liechtenstein behind him as he pulled out a gun.

"N-now, Switzerland…." Canada said nervously. "Y-you know both of us don't want to do this…..it could be worse…..s-she could have had to kiss Russia." He gulped.

Russia turned to them.

"I hear my name, da?"

Switzerland took one look at Russia and gulped.

"Alright. But no funny business!" He said. Then he gently pushed Lichtenstein out from behind him, but not before whispering "Remember that new move I taught you."

Lichtenstein nodded happily before she skipped off to Canada.

"Come on Canada, it can't be that bad! After all, we're just friends, right?" She asked cheerfully.

"R-right." He mumbled. "L-let's get this over with."

"Remember, Matthieu! Let your inner French out!' France cheered.

Victoria slapped him.

Canada, however, ignored that. He leaned down and kissed Lichtenstein full on the lips.

5 seconds passed.

Switzerland's eye twitched.

7 seconds passed.

Switzerland's trigger finger twitched.

9 seconds passed.

He was shaking from head to toe.

12 seconds passed.

Finally Switzerland couldn't take it anymore. He ran forward, and practically ripped Lichtenstein and Canada apart, and started shooting Canada. Poor Canada gave a squeak of fright and went to hide behind a couch, while everyone watched. They had learned a very crucial lesson- Don't mess with Switzerland when he's mad. Unless you want to end up looking like Swiss cheese.

"Right. I'll have to talk to one of the staff about ordering a new couch. Pity. It was on sale in Ikea too…" Toronto looked at the couch, which now resembled Swiss cheese, mournfully.

Finally, Switzerland calmed down, but he still sent death glares in Canada's direction once in a while. Toronto seized this chance to announce the next truths and dares

"Next, we have up from none other than… **elizabeta H. Austria!**

***le pout* USUK IS AWESOME no ameripan!**

"WELL TOO BAD!" Toronto and Victoria shouted.**  
and thank you I am very lovable! I LIKE YOU TOO!**

"Yay!" Victoria squealed, forgetting what happened 2 seconds earlier.

**VE ok Italy so me a favour and kiss doisu! M'kay PRUSSIA you must allow Austria to hit you with his weapon of choice without wanting to exact revenge **

"VHAT?!" Prussia yelled. "Zat is so unawesome frau!"

"WE DON'T CARE PRUSSIA!" The four girls yelled together.

***throws sparkles* BIE  
Elizabeta H Austria!**

"Sparkles? That's like, totally awesome!" Poland squealed like a little girl as he fangirled about sparkles. Okay then….

"Oh, Italy…." Toronto sang. Italy, who was absent-mindedly singing an ode to Germans, looked up.

"Si, bella?" He asked cheerfully.

"Right! Italy-chan, kiss doisu!" Tokyo sang cheerfully. Italy didn't look fazed.

"Ve! Alright bella, I will do this!" Italy said. Then he turned to Germany. "Doisu! Come over here!"

Germany blushed.

"Um…Italy…I don't think…" He stammered.

"Come on, doisu! Just do it!" Shanghai urged.

"Do it! Do it for GERITA!" Toronto and Victoria begged.

"GerIta?" Germany asked, confused.

"You and Italy!" Tokyo exclaimed. "It is the OTP of many fangirls in the world!"

"Otp?" Germany asked, clearly confused by the fandom lingo.

"Come on, West!" Shanghai pressed. "You know you want to."

"Um-I-er-" Germany stuttered.

Victoria, however, got tired of Germany stalling, so she snapped her fingers (and using the magic she learned from Shanghai) to make Italy appear right in front of Germany.

"What the-" Germany began. Unfortunately, before he could finish his sentence, Italy leaned in and kissed him.

It started first as a sweet little kiss. Then a passionate one. Before the countries (and cities) knew it, it had turned out into a full-blown makeout session.

"Ah…Italy…Ich…Liebe…Dich." Germany pantedas they broke apart.

"Ve! Me too! Ti amo doisu!" Italy laughed before they kissed again.

"Quick, brother! Are you getting this all on camera?" Tokyo said breathlessly.

"Hai.' Japan said. He was filming this very important moment in GerIta history.

"Great! Now we can put this on youtube! Oh, the GerIta fandom will be so proud!" Hungary sighed happily.

Toronto, Victoria and Shanghai were having a severe fangirl attack.

"Ohmergawd!" The kept whispering.

On the other hand, Romano was most definitely not amused.

"Oi, potato b******! Get away from my idiot brother!" He yelled angrily. Germany just flipped him off (wow….never thought that'd happen) and continued making out with Italy.

Just then, Germany began to slowly attempt to unbutton Italy's shirt. That jared Shanghai back to her senses, and she coughed. Loudly.

"Okay there. Sorry, Germany, Italy, Hungary, Japan, Tokyo, Toronto, Victoria, and the entire GerIta fandom for ruining this beautiful moment, but we need to keep things PG here, or this show will be taken off air." She said.

Germany glared at Shanghai before reluctantly getting off Italy. Both countries were blushing.

"Right…" Shanghai mumbled, still trying to get over the fact she nearly witnessed a lime/lemon. "Next dare is for Prussia to let Austria hit him with any weapon he wants- and he can't get revenge!"

"Ja…" Prussia, who was still shocked at the fact his brother just confessed his love for Italy on TV mumbled. Then he blinked and looked around. "Vhat did you say?" He asked, confused because Austria was in front of him, grinning like a maniac.

"She said, _Prussia, _that I can hit you with any weapon I like, and you can't do anything about it!" He finished the last part gleefully.

Prussia gulped.

"So…" Shanghai yawned. "Weapon of choice?"

"Music stand." Austria said with malice.

"Excellent choice, Austria." Shanghai said, snapping her fingers. A music stand appeared in Austria's hand.

Prussia gulped again.

"Now, Austria….." He said nervously, as he backed up from Austria, who looked like a psycho killer that had just escaped from a mental asylum. "Is it too late to apologize for setting your piano on fire back in 1744?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." And with that, Austria brought the Music Stand of Death down on Prussia's head. There was a BOINK! And Prussia crumbled to the floor, stone cold.

"Now THAT is revenge." Austria said evilly. The other countries gulped and made mental note to never make Austria mad.

"Right. Now, moving on from Austria's unexpected impersonation of Russia…we have a dare from… **asits9**

**I dare Toronto to hold the end of a cucumber in one hand and Shanghai to hold the other. Then get Thailand to break it in half! (with his bare hands)**

Toronto looked up with a confused look on her face.

"That's a strange dare." Shanghai remarked as she made a cucumber appear out of thin air.

Toronto made a face, but none other less crossed over and gripped one end of the cucumber, while Shanghai gripped the other end.

"Now…apparently Thailand, you have to break it. With your bare hands."

Shanghai said.

"With my bare hands? Why can't it be my bare feet?" Thailand questioned out loud as he petted his pet elephant.

"JUST DO IT!" Shanghai and Toronto shouted together, because they were tired of standing there holding a cucumber.

Thailand rolled his eyes and walked over to where Shanghai and Toronto were standing. Taking a deep breath, he raised his arm over his head, and brought it down upon the cucumber, cutting it cleanly into two pieces.

"Thanks Thailand." Shanghai said. Thailand shrugged and went back to petting his pet elephant.

"Last truth and dare is from…**dracomalfoysbiggestfan**

**yay Potterheads, **

"HI THERE!" Victoria and England shouted enthusiastically. **  
we must unite and by unite i mean one or both have to curse America to kiss Russia every time Prussia says he's awesome,**

"This is gonna be fun." England said evilly.**  
China who is the person other than Russia and Belarus that scares and/or creeps you out,  
Japan out of everyone in the room who do you think would make the best couple  
Belarus out of everyone in the room (other than Russia) who would you kiss**

Hasta La Pasta  


**dracomalfoysbiggestfan**

"Okay! England, get over here!" Victoria called. England grinned and came over, carrying a large tome that appeared out of nowhere. After discussing something for a few moments, they looked up, smiling like Freddy from Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Dudes…w-what's going on?" America said nervously.

Victoria and England only grinned.

"Maledicto yaoi in Americae!" They chanted in unison. There was a thunderclap, but nothing else.

"Well, that wasn't so bad…." America said.

Just then Prussia woke up.

"Vhat happened? Ze awesome me is-" But as soon as the words 'awesome me' left Prussia's mouth, an invisible force shoved America into Russia's direction.

"Ah, Comerade Америка." Russia said evilly.

"Oh- hey- Russia-dude-" America began, before the invisible force returned and shoved America forward, making him plant an awkward kiss on Russia's lips.

"Man, this is going in the blackmail book." Tokyo cackled as she took a gazillion pictures with her phone.

"Blackmail book?" The countries asked wearily.

"Yep. All your really embarrassing secrets are in it. Only me, Shanghai, Victoria, or Toronto can access it." Tokyo responded casually.

"Oh no." Was heard from all around the studio.

"aah! Iggy- Victoria, dude, take the curse back- take it baaaaaaaaack!" America screamed as he was being chased by a very angry Belarus.

"DON'T TOUCH BIG BROTHER!" She shouted as she chucked knives at him.

"More blackmail." Tokyo snickered. Shanghai sighed and looked back to the list of truths and dares.

"Hey, brother." Shanghai said. China stopped arguing with Hong Kong and looked over.

"Dwei, aru?"

"Who scares you more than Russia and Belarus?"

China gulped.

"_Sweden._" He whispered.

"Who?" Shanghai asked.

"_Sweden._" He whispered again.

"Speak up."

"SWEDEN!" China shouted. Sweden looked over.

"D'd s'me o'e c'll m' n'me?" He asked.

China squeaked with fright.

"Nope!"

Sweden shrugged and resumed a poker face.

"Excuse me brother." Tokyo said as she finished filming a terrified America being chased by Belarus.

"Yes?" Japan asked as he looked up from his secret stash of yaoi, which was disguised as an edition of _Norwegian Wood. _

"Who would make the best couple in this room?"

For some reason, Japan blushed.

"Um, I,-" He stuttered.

"C'mon Japan. No one's gonna judge you." Toronto said.

"IthinkFranceandEnglandmakethebestcouple." Japan said really, really fast so that no one but Tokyo heard what he was saying. Then he went back to reading his yaoi.

"Well then…" Tokyo said, still a little confused about why her brother would be ashamed of shipping France and England. "Last truth. Belarus!"

Belarus stopped sharpening her knives (which had gotten dull form her trying to kill America for kissing her brother.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"If you could kiss-" Tokyo began.

"BIG BROTHER!" Belarus said excitedly. "YESYESYEYSYES!"

"I didn't finish." Tokyo grumbled. "I meant kissing someone OTHER- emphasize on other- than Russia, who would it be?"

"Lithuania." Belarus said automatically. "He's the only one that doesn't mind me breaking every single bone in his body.

Lithuania blushed.

"R-really?" He squeaked.

Belarus pointed a newly sharpened knife in his face, making him (possibly) wet his pants.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, Lithuania. I'm still sure that Big Brother will love me, _one day._" She said in a sweet, yet menacing tone.

Russia sweat dropped.

Suddenly, there was a burning smell in the air.

"What the heck is that?" Victoria asked.

"Oh! The scones must be done! I made them to celebrate Canada's Thanksgiving holiday." England said happily and skipped happily off into the direction of the studio kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, it was anarchy on set.

"S***, s***, s***!" Shanghai screamed.

"Nooo! Anything but England's cooking!" America and Canada screamed. They huddled up into fetal position and began rocking back and forth like crazy.

"N-no. N-never again…" Hong Kong mumbled.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" France wailed.

"I don't like England's cooking! Germany!" Italy screamed as he waved a white flag back and forth furiously.

"Ze awesome me does not deserve this!" Prussia complained. That made America kiss Russia. Again.

Just then, the countries and cities heard .

"Screw this! EVERY COUNTRY (or city) FOR HIM/HERSELF!" Toronto screamed and jumped through a magic portal.

"Wait for me!" All the other countries scrambled for a quick escape.

"Hello, anyone?" England called. He was met with chirping crickets. "Oh well, more for me and Flying Mint Bunny." He shrugged and sat down to enjoy his scones with Flying Mint Bunny, who had just appeared out of nowhere.

**You know what to do. Read and Review.**

**Happy Late Thanksgiving to my Canadian readers!**


	5. Family Time!

**Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

**Denmark- Oh, no, not you again.**

**Me- Shut up, Denny.**

**Denmark- NO ONE TELLS THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE WHAT TO DO!**

**Me- Well, I will. Shut up, Denmark, or I'll tell Canada what REALLY happened with Hans Island. **

**Denmark- You wouldn't dare….. *runs away***

**Me- Okay then. For a former Viking, that was weird. Anyways, I don't own Hetalia. On with the show!**

Toronto peeked out from behind a doorway.

"Does he still have scones with him?" Victoria asked fearfully from behind Toronto.

Toronto looked around and sighed in relief.

"Nope! All gone!" She said.

"Yes! Come on out guys! Iggykins' horrible scones are gone!" Shanghai crowed as she skipped into the studio lobby. Immediately, the countries that had been hiding behind Tokyo, Shanghai, Toronto and Victoria came out, sighing in relief.

Suddenly, England came onto the stage, chatting with Flying Mint Bunny. Then he saw the countries.

"Oh, hello chaps! It's so unfortunate you missed the scones." He said.

"Yes." Toronto said through gritted teeth. "How unfortunate."

England raised an eyebrow.

"You know." He said. "Every time I make scones, you countries all mysteriously disappear."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Luckily, Tokyo recovered in time.

"Um…..well…Oh, look at the time! It's time to film!" She said. Then she grabbed Shanghai and Victoria's hand and ran toward the stage.

"Well then…" Said a very confused England.

(Timeskip- Brought to you by…Flying Mint Bunny!)

"Hey guys! We're back on air after a week of coughhidingcough! Let's see how many truths and dares we have today!" Victoria announced cheerful. On the cue, Bob came in and dropped a piece of paper into Victoria's hand before flying away. Tokyo took the piece of paper and read it out loud.

"The first truth and dare comes from…** Kitten1313**

**Oh CanadaxLiechtenstein is so freaking cute.**

"PEOPLE SHIP MY SISTER WITH PEOPLE?! THIS REVIEWER IS GOING TO DIE!" Switzerland yelled as he slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"No, Switzy, no one is getting killed. Yet." Tokyo said as she casted a I'll-kill-you-someday look at America.

America gulped.

**Okay on to my Dare, Prussia I dare you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Hungary who can't kill you with her frying pan during or after**

"WHAT?!" Hungary shouted. "I WILL NOT GO INTO A CLOSET WITH THAT STUPID GERMAN!"

"IT'S PRUSSIAN!" Prussia shouted back.

"Whatever. Now Hungary, give me the frying pan." Tokyo said, snapping her fingers.

"No way." Hungary said, hugging her frying pan close to her.

"It could be worse you know." Victoria said. "You could have had to play 7 minutes in heaven with Romania."

"Did someone call my name?" A dry and devious voice said from behind Shanghai.

Shanghai screamed, turned around, and kicked her unknown assailant right in the happy area.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" The assailant, now revealed to be Romania said has he kneeled over with pain.

"For giving me a freakin' heart attack, idiot!" Shanghai growled. Then she turned to Hungary. "Frying Pan. Now."

Hungary, not wanting to take anymore s*** reluctantly handed her frying pan to Shanghai and got in the closet. Prussia gulped.

"Do I have to?" Prussia whined.

"Yes. Now go." And with that, Toronto pushed Prussia into the closet with Hungary.

Seven agonizing minutes later, a very bruised and terrified Prussia came out (well, more like pushed out), followed by a very angry Hungary.

"Sooo….how'd it go?" Shanghai asked innocently.

"Awful frau! I just offered to show her mein AWESOME 5 meters- and BAM! I get beaten up." Prussia whined

"That's because no one wants to see your damn 5 meters idiot." Victoria mumbled darkly.

Prussia turned to Victoria.

"Hm…it almost seems like you _vant _to see mein awesome 5 meters." He said smirking.

Victoria made several axes appear in her hand.

"Well, it seems like _you_ want to die." She said through gritted teeth. "So, what will it be? Decapitation, disemboweling, or being hacked into a thousand pieces?"

Shanghai placed a hand on Victoria's shoulders.

"Calm down, Vic. You know we can't have any murders or air." She said.

Victoria rolled her eyes and made her axes disappear.

"Fine." She snapped. "Next reviewer?"

"Well…" Toronto said as she fumbled for the list. "The next person is…**elizabeta H. Austria!**

***fan girl mode activated* OH MY GOD HOT HOT GERITA MMEEEEERRRRPPPP! **

"I KNOW, RIIIIIIIIIGHT?!" Hungary squealed.

***covers nosebleed* dayum doisu ,YAY FOR REVENGE go Austria!**

"Thank you." Austria said happily.

**And I read something on here about Harry Potter and. IMA POTTER HEAD! best book and move combo EVAH!**

"Yes!" Victoria and England said at the same time.

**ok so here's the deal or should I say dare, fusosososososos Romano could you and Spain I dono kiss? *innocents in its purest form* **

"Wha- me- kiss that-a tomato eating b******?! No f***** way!" Romano yelled.

"Don't act like that, Romano. You know you want to." Spain said, winking at Romano.

"Shut-a up, tomato b*****!" Romano yelled as he flushed a deep scarlet color.

**Hungary is it true you kissed Romania ?**

"Say what?" Romania asked, confused.

**And hehehe Prussia unfortunately for you I dislike you but fortunately I'm park Prussian royalty **

"Oh, yeah!" Prussia yelled, fist pumping.

**so I go easy on you, eat. A. Peep. **

"What?" Prussia said, confused.

**I just want to see your reaction! That's all,  
*German sparkle party plays***

Germany facepalmed.

"Germany! What's a German sparkle party?" Italy asked innocently.

"OMG! You don't, like, know what a German Sparkle party is?" Poland asked shocked. 'It's when-"But he was cut off by Tokyo.

"Now, Poland. There's no need of spoiling Italy's innocence. Yet." She said.**  
**

**CIAO!  
Elizabeta H. Austria**

"Right. Spain, Romano, KISS!" Toronto said gleefully.

"NO F*****' WA-" Romano began, but was cut off by Spain unceremoniously smashing his lips to Romano's. A few seconds later, Romano gave up and kissed him back, full force.

Hungary, Japan and Toronto were having a MAJOR nosebleed.

"Ohmergawd." Was all they said as they took pictures in rapid fire succession.

Finally, Spain and Romano broke off.

"That-a…wasn't…so…bad…" Romano said.

"See? I told you so." Spain said, grinning.

"Shut-a up." Romano mumbled.

"Eh. Hey Hungary." Victoria said.

"What?"

"Is it true you kissed Romania?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"

"Uh…nothing! Forget I even said anything!" Victoria squeaked. 'Anyways, Prussia- you must eat a peep!"

"Vhy does everyone hate ze awesome me?" Prussia complained as Tokyo handed him a marshmallow peep that looked suspiciously like Gilbird.

"Because you are really cocky for a country that doesn't exist anymore." Shanghai said.

Prussia frowned.

"Hmph.' He said as he (reluctantly) at the marshmallow peep. When he was done, he broke down. "Noooooo! Vhat have I done?" He cried randomly.

"That was random. Anyways, our last reviewer is…** Embot!**

**hello, I have wanted to send in a dare for a while so here it is,  
England have a group hug with Ireland and Scotland**

"WHAT?!" England, Scotland and Ireland shouted.**  
Everyone MUST eat one of England's scones or Scotland's Haggis **

"NOOOO!" All the countries yelled.**  
Now for some Truths  
Hungary what is your favorite pairing  
Prussia how many times can you say your awesome in one breath (please do this Before you remove America's curse)**

"You just HAD to bring up the curse." America groaned.

**For the Cities: what do you think of your nations**

"Right." Shanghai said. "England, Scotland, and Ireland, hug!"

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" The three countries yelled.

"I still 'aven't forgotten 'bout the ol' English Civil War." Scotland declared angrily.

"Aye. Neither 'ave I, Scotland, me lad." Ireland agreed.

"Oh, COME ON, you wankers! I didn't like ol' Charlie the first anymore than you do! Especially the fact that he married a _French _princess- out of all the women in the world, a _French_!" England yelled.

France glared at him.

"Zere iz nothing wrong wit ma royal familie!" He yelled.7

"Yes there is!" England yelled back.

Just as England and France were on the verge on another Hundred Years' War, Toronto stepped in between them.

'Okay then….JUST HUG YOUR BROTHERS FOR GOD'S SAKE ENGLAND!" She yelled, shocking England.

"Alright…alright…I'm a getting'" England grumbled. Then he, Ireland and Scotland formed an awkward half hug, half strangle.

"Now that that's done we have to…eat one of England's scones or Scotland's haggis?" Victoria said. "What's haggis?"

"Oh. Haggis is just sheep's liver, 'eart, and lungs mashed up with onions and spices, wrapped up in sheep's stomach." Scotland said happily.

"Lovely." Victoria grumbled. "Still, must be better than England's cooking."

"Hey!" England said. "Some people should like my cooking, right?"

His question was met with an awkward silence.

"Well, haggis it is!" Scotland said happily as he set down a HUGE platter of haggis that had appeared out of nowhere. "Eat up, everyone!"

A few minutes later, the platter of haggis was licked clean.

"That wasn't so bad." America said. "Still prefer hamburgers."

"Yeah. Tasted like nuts." Canada said, licking his fingers.

Tokyo reached for the list of truth and dares.

"Hey Hungary." She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite pairing?" Tokyo asked.

"Um…" Hungary made a face. "Can I choose all of them?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Agh. Fine. GerIta." Hungary said.

Tokyo shrugged.

"That works. Hey Prussia."

"Ja?"

"How many times can you say 'I'm awesome' in one breath?" Tokyo finished with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, f***." America groaned.

"Hm…let's see….I'mawesomeI'mawesomeI'mawesoem…" He began.

Several minutes later….

"…I'm awesome! Phew!" Prussia FINALLY finished saying 'I'm awesome'.

"That's a lot." Victoria frowned.

"Six million and one to be exact. " Shanghai said.

"Zat's a new record!" Prussia cackled. Suddenly, America's voice broke in.

"Hey, dudes, can you remove the curse now? I had to MAKE OUT with Russia thanks to that curse." America complained.

Victoria snapped her fingers.

"There."

"Right. Now...what was the next truth again?" Tokyo said as she reached for the piece of paper lying on the floor. But before she could grab it, Denmark snatched

it up.

"Hey…lookie here…it says 'cities, what do you think of your countries?' This is bound to be interes-Ack!" Denmark didn't get to finish his gloat because Norway was choking him with his tie (again)

"Ignore him and get on with it." Norway said, nodding in Tokyo's direction.

Tokyo gulped.

"Hey, 'Ronto, Vic, why don't you go first?" She said.

Victoria nodded.

"Canada's a nice big brother." She said. "And, he doesn't mind when I accidentally carve Totem Poles out of his maple trees! You next, Toronto!"

Toronto grinned.

"I like Canada- taught me how to be gentle but scary at the same time."

Canada blushed.

"Aw..t-thanks you guys." He said, blushing.

"Your turn, Shanghai." Toronto said.

"Um…" Shanghai said. She couldn't think of anything to say because of a certain memory of a certain day.

_Flashback (November 8__th__, 1937)_

_A younger Shanghai ran through the war torn streets of her city._

"_Come on, Shanghai, you can make it!" She whispered to herself as she jumped and ducked through the rubble. Suddenly, she lost her balance and tripped._

"_Hello. We meet again." Japan (_A/N This is dark Japan in the flashback) _said as he approached her fallen figure, smiled evilly._

"_Japan." Shanghai growled. "You will NOT get away with this."_

_Japan only laughed and forced his katana under her chin._

"_Oh. But I already have." He laughed. He pointed to a large figure in the distance. "Look. Your own brother has deserted you."_

_Shanghai looked at where Japan was pointing and cried. There was China, amongst the retreating soldiers._

"_China!" She cried. And after he promised to defend her at all costs! _

_China turned and gazed at her sadly._

"_I'm sorry aru. My boss has ordered us to retreat. We must defend Najing. Good bye, aru." China said and left._

"_Brother! No!" She cried as she was roughly dragged off by two Japanese soldiers. "You promised!"_

"Uh…."Shanghai said. "Tokyo, why don't you go first?

But Tokyo, like Shanghai, was going through a difficult flashback.

_Flashback(again) (November 26__th__,1941)_

"_Don't do this, brother." Tokyo pleaded as she watched Japan get ready for battle._

"_Tokyo-sama." He said emotionlessly. "I must. It is my duty to serve the homeland."_

"_Loyalty is good, but even if it means risking your wellbeing? This is a foolish gamble, Brother." Tokyo responded angrily._

"_Tokyo. I must. And besides, I am strong. We will triumph." Japan said, with a hint of irritation._

"_Japan, please be reasonable! America is stronger than us. You will lose to him in the long run. You know that." Tokyo protested._

_Japan turned and struck Tokyo square in the face, sending her crashing into a table._

"_Tokyo." He said, his voice hard as steel. "I have made my choice. It is time to make yours. Count yourself lucky you are a city and my sister- or I would have killed you right _

_here and now." He casted one more angry glance at her and left._

"Well…" Tokyo muttered. "He's too loyal. Shanghai?"

"He needs to uphold his promises." She mumbled darkly.

China and Japan bowed their heads.

The other countries were confused. What were they talking about?

Toronto glanced at the clock and back at the cameras.

"Alright." She said, trying to defuse the tension. "That's all the time we have today. Don't forget to read..."

"…And review people!" Victoria finished.

"Bye!" The two girls waved.

**Announcement- Halloween special should be coming up soon. Read and Review people!**

**~Hasta La Pasta.**


	6. Halloween Special I

**Hey guys! Here's the Halloween Special! Hope you enjoy it.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THAT RANDOM PICTURE OR ANY MOVIES, BOOKS, ETC. THAT THESE QUOTES ARE FROM! (Flies away on a rainbow unicorn)**

"65 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 65 BOTTLE OF BEEEEEEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 64 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" Prussia and Victoria sang on the top of their lungs.

"Kue t'e!" Shanghai groaned. She, Denmark, America, France, and Monaco were playing poker in the Rv kitchen.

"Nai. I'm TRYING to sleep here." Greece mumbled as he lifted his head up from Japan's shoulder. Japan was blushing furiously.

"Nein! Ve vill sing as loud a ve vant to!" Prussia declared. Then he and Victoria went back to singing on the top of their lungs.

"That's it! You're going down!" Tokyo said and threw the manga she was reading at Prussia's head. Instead, it hit him right in the happy area.

"Ow! Zat hurt frau! You're going down!" Prussia said as he grabbed a plate and hurtled in at Tokyo's direction.

By the time Germany had stopped the Rv, the back looked like a warzone, with around 40 countries fighting in what seemed like World War III.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany shouted.

Everyone stopped fighting. Germany took a deep breath.

"We're here."

(Timeskip)

"Hey guys! We're back on air!" Shanghai said cheerfully. They were in the lobby of an old mental asylum (A/N follow this link for . )

"Sorry we took too late, we had some technical difficulties setting up cameras in an abandoned mental asylum. But we got it sorted out with our good friend Estonia!" Tokyo said, gesturing to Estonia.

Estonia blushed.

"I-it was no big deal." He mumbled.

"Anyways, let's get cracking on our truths and dares, shall we? I want OUT of this creepy place ASAP!" Victoria said, shuddering.

"Then why'd you come?" America asked.

"Because I'm not a chicken." Victoria snapped. "Anyways, since Bob the Duck has chickened out on us, we should be getting our list of truth and dares from our dear author in trios…deux…une…"

A young girl in a seal-skin parka appeared, holding a piece of paper.

"Hi." She said grumpily as she handed the piece of paper to Toronto.

"Hans! Aren't you supposed to be doing yard work?!" Denmark scolded. Hans Island only glared at him.

"Shut up, beer-loving b****** Dane. I wish I lived with Canada." She snapped.

"R-really?" Canada squeaked.

"Yeah. Anyways, gotta go do my stupid guardian's chores because he's too lazy or

drunk to do them. Bye!" Then Hans Island left.

"Hey! Come back here Hans, we ha- ark!" Denmark said as Norway choked him with his tie…once again.

"Moving on…" Toronto said as she scanned the piece of paper. "First reviewer…**Kitten1313**

**Canada I dare you to challenge Switzerland to a shoot off. **

"We all know who's gonna win that one." Shanghai mumbled.**  
Okay Prussia this time I dare you to kiss America on the lips for ten seconds.**

"Right!" Victoria said, clapping her hands. "Brother? Something to say?"

Canada gulped.

"H-hey, Switzerland?" He asked timidly.

Switzerland, still not forgetting about the whole kissing-his-sister incident, pointed a fully loaded gun at Canada before answering.

"Yes?"

"O-oh. I-I was j-just w-wondering i-if I c-could c-challenge y-you t-to a s-shoot o-off." Canada stuttered, clearly intimidated by the gun.

Switzerland put down the gun.

"What are the stakes?"

"W-well…" Canada began, but Toronto cut him off.

"What brother says is that if you win, he'll never kiss your sister again. If he wins, you have to admit that the Canadian Rockies are waay prettier than the Swiss

Alps." She said.

Switzerland weighted his options. The stakes didn't seem too bad...

"You're on.' He said, as he slung his gun over his shoulder again.

Tokyo snapped her fingers (A/N Tokyo can do magic too) and several targets appeared 20 ft away.

Canada gulped as Toronto handed him a gun.

Switzerland didn't even blink an eye.

"Ready? One, two, three, shoot!"

Canada and Switzerland pulled the trigger on their guns. Switzerland's bullet hit bulls-eye, but Canada…didn't even touch the target.

"Switzerland wins." Victoria said. "That means no kissing Lichtenstein anymore."

Canada shrugged.

"I-I'm okay with that."

"Sure…. Next reviewer is…**elizabeta H. Austria!**

**My my my SO MUCH YAOI IN THE COURSE OF THIS SHOW**

"HELL YEAH!" Hungary, Victoria, and Toronto shouted.

**and my ships SPAMANO YEAH! GERITA WHOOP**

"Agreed." They said.

**but a tragic end with usuk *sigh* I can dream, ANY WAY, I hate france so... French bastardo compliment england for 5 minutes straight while insulting your **

**self in the process,**

"W'y does everyone 'ate moi?" France questioned sadly.

"Because you're a pervert!" England snapped.

"Shut up!" Toronto and Victoria snapped.

"You're siding with the frog? Traitors! Don't forget I founded both off you!" England snapped.

"Ah, but I founzed Canada first, black sheep." France said. Then a chime was heard.

_Yeah. Sorry, England. I have to agree with France here. Anyways, France IS not a pervert. Neither are his people. Believe me, I've met French people before- one of my friends is French, and they are not perverts. Au revoir Angleterre!_

"See? Even the author agrees!" Toronto smirked.

"Shut up and keep reading." England said, his face turning red.

**and since my magic trouble side is kicking in ENGLAND I want you to cast a spell that only allows the victim to speak in quotes from a movie, show, play, musical, or book, this must be casted on America and France!**

"Hurray for that!" England shouted.

**Muahahaha ok more shipping time today**

"Oh no." A few countries groaned.

**it is...PRUCAN!**

"Vhat?" Prussia said, obviously confused.

**nothing big just a make out session and Canada feeding Prussia pancakes D'aw, and that's all, I think so...  
CIAO FOR NOW...,  
TARDIS!  
Elizabeta H Austria  
(flies away in tardis with the doctor)**

"Why do you get to fly away with the doctor?" England questioned angrily.

"Oh, shut up." Shanghai said, rolling her eyes. "Francy-pants, you know what to do."

France made a sad face before turning to England.

"Angleterre you-youaresogoodatespionagewhileminecanevengetit's lazybutoffzheground,yourroyalfamilyhasrunzhecountr ybetterzanminecaneverdoand….

5 minutes later, England is practically jumping with joy while France looked like he wanted to throw himself into the Seine River.

"…andzatisw'yyouarewzoawezome." France finished, and promptly fainted.

"He'll come around." Victoria said as Canada bent over with concern.

As if on the cue, France got up.

"I'm alive!" He exclaimed.

"Right." Tokyo said. "Next dare? England, curse America and France."

England grinned as France and America gulped.

"Yes! Unfortunately, this spell only last one hour." He said. Then he snapped his

fingers and the lights dimmed.

"What happened? You okay, America?" Someone asked.

"You talkin' to me?" America asked in an angry voice. Then he covered his mouth and mumbled something unintelligible.

'Well…this is going to be one long hour." Tokyo said as she watched America and France attempting to strangle England. "Anyways, Prussia, kiss birdie!"

"Kesesesese…" Prussia cackled.

"W-what?" Was all Canada got out before Prussia forced him into a deep kiss.

5 minutes later…(because this is too…graphic to describe)

Canada and Prussia broke apart, panting. Canada had this crazy grin on his face. The other countries were…not so lucky.

"My virgin eyes." Shanghai mumbled. "Anyways, pancake time with Prussia, Canada!" She snapped her fingers and a plate of pancakes appeared.

'M-maple!" Canada exclaimed as he began to spoon-feed Prussia the pancakes.

"Okay..while Canada and Prussia are having a lovey-dovey moment, we shall move on! Next reviewer…**Someone!**

**Hello people! Let's see...  
Dares:  
Tokyo: I dare you to NOT kill America for a day...also, you must call him 'America-sama'.**

"Heck no!" Tokyo exclaimed.**  
England: I dare you to turn France chibi with your magic!**

"W'at a dump." France grumbled.**  
**

**Truths:  
Italy: Is there a real tomato box fairy?  
Romano: Has anyone pulled your hair curl besides Spain and the one time it got tangled with Italy's?**

'Why do you-care?!" Romano snapped.**  
Japan: Lavender Town Theory, is it true?! How do you feel about it?  
See ya! *rides away with nyan cat***

"Right…let me get this straight. No killing America, and I have to call him America-sama. Boy, what a day this will be." Tokyo grumbled. America only grinned.

"La-dee-da, la-dee-da." He sang happily.

"England, curse France into a chibi." Tokyo snapped. England snapped his fingers, and France turned into a chibi version of himself. It was funny watching a chibi France try to strangle England.

"Okay…. Anyways, oi, Italy!" Toronto shouted. Italy looked over.

"~ve! Si?" He asked.

"Are there really tomato box fairies?"

"~Ve! Si! You-a just need to know where-a to find them!" Italy said happily.

"Okay. Hey, Romano!" Victoria called cheerfully.

"What is-a it?!" He grumbled.

"Has anyone else pulled your curl other than Spain and that one time it got tangled with Italy's?"

"No! ^&*!" Romano cussed. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"And finally, for this reviewer, Japan!"

"Hai?"

"Is the lavender town theory real?"

"Of course not! Who told you that?" Japan said, offended.

"A little birdie." Victoria said innocently.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

**Cliffhanger!**


	7. Halloween Special Part II

**OKAY DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! *hides in an underground bunker* Anyways, I don't own Hetalia or Twilight.**

On the set, it was chaos.

"Damn it! Ow! Who is on top of me?"

"Sorry. I tripped and- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SLENDERMAN?"

"SLENDERMAN?!"

"Oh. Nevermind, just Russia's –ow! What was that for?"

"For giving me a heart attack idiot! Hey, Estonia, can you get the power back on?"

"Um, let's see here. Put this here- and this there- and ta-da!"

The lights went back on. Victoria got up and smoothed out her outfit.

"Hey, viewers. Sorry about the power failure. Anyways, now that we're back on track, we can finally get on to the next set of truths and dares." She grabbed the list. "See here…the next reviewer is…**Embot!**

**hello again, i'm sorry to Scotland, Ireland and England from what happened.**

"'Pology sort of accepted." Scotland said. Ireland nodded his head in agreement.

**if it makes you feel better i actually like your cooking England**

"Hurray!" England said. "This day gets better and better!"**  
here are some dares: Everyone must say that Sealand is a country in-till the next world conference**

"And it got worse again.' England pouted.**  
Romano eat a potato, if he wont shove it in his mouth**

"No %$# way!"

"SHUT UP ROMANO!" ****

here are is some truths: Canada what did you feel after the war of 1812(I'm Canadian and dying to know) 

"Er…" Canada said.**  
Russia how do you feel knowing that both Napoleon and Hitler made the same mistake of attacking you during the winter**

"M'kay. Hey Sweden!" Tokyo said cheerfully.

"Wh't?"

"You and Finland wouldn't mind if we bring Sealand here, would you?"

"I s'pp'se, as l'ng as h' d'esn't g't n'ghtm'res."

"Right. One Sealand, coming up!" Tokyo snapped her fingers and Sealand appear.

"Where am I? Oh, hey British jerk!" Sealand said cheerfully and waved to England, who flushed. "Have you guys recognized me as a country yet?"

England gritted his teeth.

"No- I mean yes. We officially recognize you as a country until the next World Meeting." He said, while attempting to smile. It only made him look constipated.

"Alright! Now I finally have something to brag about to TRNC!" He said as Tokyo beamed him back home.

"Right. Now we have to force-fed Romano a…POTATO!" Tokyo shouted.

Romano glared at Tokyo.

"There is no f-" But he was cut off by Italy shoving a spoonful of potato slices down his mouth. Romano stood still for a moment as he forcefully swallowed the

potato slices. Then he fainted.

"Romano!" Spain yelped. He bent down and began to attempt to revive him by squeezing ketchup on his face. Soon enough, Romano woke up, as grumpy as ever.

"Ack. Stupid potato. Hey, tomato jerk, what's with the ketchup on my face?" Was the first thing he said when he woke up.

"Romano! You're alive!" Spain shouted with joy and attacked Romano with kisses. Romano pushed him away.

"Ack. Of course I'm alive, tomato jerk." He grumbled, blushing.

"Sweet. More blackmail/yaoi material." Shanghai said cheerfully as she snapped away with her camera. Romano glared at her.

"Stop it." He snapped.

"Make me." Shanghai retorted. Then she turned to Tokyo. "So, who's next?"

Tokyo glanced at the list.

"Canada. War of 1812."

Toronto winced. Then she glared at America.

"I still remember the day you burned me down." She growled.

America gulped.

"I-I didn'tmeantoo- Hey! The spell wore off!' America said cheerfully. Then he looked over at Toronto holding a pitchfork and gulped.

"Better run, America." She growled. Then she started to chase America around

with her pitchfork.

"Pity I cannot help her kill America-sama." Tokyo said disdainfully. "Anyways, Canada, how did you feel after the War of 1812?"

Canada blushed.

"Oh maple. I-I supposed I felt angry, since I was caught up in the middle of Britain and America's fight, but I was also thankful, because this war helped me become who I am today." He said quietly.

Tokyo nodded, then turned to Russia.

"Russia?"

"Da?"

"How do you feel knowing both Napoleon and Hitler made the same mistake of attacking you during the winter?"

Russia gave a not so innocent smile.

"Very amused. It was very amusing to see great military leaders fall because of one tiny mistake. Another bonus was seeing the troops freeze to death in General Winter's blizzards, da?"

Both France and Germany shivered, having to experience that.

Meanwhile, Toronto grew tired of chasing America and contented herself with planning revenge on America.

Tokyo didn't seem fazed. She merely shrugged and consulted the list again.

"Our second to last reviewer is…**dracomalfoysbiggestfan**

**Hello people of the Internet and fellow potter fans,**

"Sup?" Victoria said.****

i dare Romania to read twilight and then tell America what he thought  
Lithuania what do you really think of Poland and Russia 

"Uh…" Lithuania whimpered as he casted a nervous glance in Poland and Russia's direction.**  
I dare china to find out what becoming one with Russia really means**

China gulped.**  
And finally everyone what do you think of the Australian states and territories**

Hasta la Pasta,  
dracomalfoysbiggestfan

"Okay then." Shanghai said. "Romania, get over here."

Romania, who was playing crazy eights with Bulgaria, looked up.

"What?"

"You have to read Twilight." She said, shuddering.

"Okay!" Romania said, not really understanding what he was agreeing to. Shanghai snapped her fingers and a copy of Twilight appeared on Romania's lap. Romania opened it, and began to read.

One hour later…

"Oh god…oh god…" Romania mumbled over and over again as he curled up into a little ball.

"So, Romania, how was the book?" Shanghai asked, innocently.

Romania snapped.

"It was horrible! The protagonist was horrible! The story line was horrible! Everything was horrible! America, why would anyone write something like that?! And don't even get me STARTED on the portrayal of vampires!" He ranted. (A/N I apologize to any Twilight fans reading this)

"Okay…." Shanghai said as she watched Romania berate America about the tastelessness of Twilight. "Moving on…. Lithuania, what do you think of Poland and Russia?"

Lithuania gulped.

"Um, I, w-well, I think Poland is a girly cross dressing guy who should really stop being short-sighted and trying to get things his way."

Poland gasped.

"Liet! That's, like, totally not cool!"

" And R-Russia, I think really needs to stop abusing people physically and emotionally if he wants to actually _make_ friends." Lithuania finished the last part with barely masked anger.

Shanghai nodded and patted a trembling Lithuania while he watched a dark aura gather around Russia. Victoria, sensing the mood, decided to take over. She turned to China.

"Hey China." She said.

"Yes, aru?"

"Ask Russia what it really means to become one with him."

"ARE YOU CRAZY ARU?!"

"Nope. It's what the reader wants, China."

"Fine, aru! You owe me big time, aru."

China walked over to Russia.

"Russia, aru?"

"Da?"

"W-W-W-Whatdoesitreallymeantobecoemonewithyouaru?" 

"Oh! It means that I will first [CENSORED] then I will [CENSORED] and then [CENSORED] and finally [CENSORED]" Russia explained.

China gulped.

"I see, aru."

Suddenly, a smile creeped onto Russia's face.

"Китай, become one with me, da?" He said, smiling. And when he asked that, nyet was not an acceptable answer. 

China sweat dropped.

"Maybe later, aru." Then he ran and hid behind Shanghai.

"Well then. Hey, everyone, what do you think of the Australian states and territories?"

"Wild, but nice." Everyone answered.

"'Kay then…" Victoria said. "Last reviewer is... once again… **elizabeta H. Austria!**

**HOLY CRAP THE LIGHTS! any way FRANCE PAWS OF ENGLAND OR ELSE I WILL *CENSORED* YOUR SORRY LITTLE *CENSORED***

"W'at?" France asked, confused and scared at the same time.

**ok now after that delicious display of prucan there is a new ship! ok now its russabel Russia you must kiss B-Belarus for 5 seconds on the l-lips sorry its just someone is threatening me so**

"Just threaten them with a pipe, da?" Russia said as he glanced over at Belarus, who was grinning like a psychopath.

***talks to person* PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! GAH *runs and hide in bomb shelter* damn it and before I become sushi ya, and England:3 I have a truth for you THIS SHALL BE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT TRUE and non will make fun of him for it OR I WILL TORTURE YOU! Slowly muahaha! Ok iggy-Chan do you still care about Scotland, Ireland, and Wales ? Even after everything? And answer this you will personally talk to the docter OH BTW he says "hello England." **

"He does?" England asked, dazed.

**just so ya no ok BIE  
Elizabeta H Austria  
*flyes of on Pegasus***

"P-pegasus is really?" Greece asked, dazed. "I thought it was just a myth."

"No matter. Russia, kiss your sister, even though I ship you and brother." Shanghai said. China glared at Shanghai.

"He-Fen Wang! (A/N Shanghai's human name.) Why, aru?" He scolded.

Shanghai shrugged.

"Meh. Anyways, Russia, if you do it, I will give you lots of vodka, sunflowers, and a guaranteed protection from Belarus for an entire year!" She said.

Russia gulped.

"D-da. If you do not keep your promise, you will deal with Mr. Pipe, da?" He said as he hefted Mr. Pipe up.

"I promise. Now shut up and kiss your sister."

Russia gulped again and turned to Belarus.

"H-hey B-Belarus.' He trembled.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED?" She squealed.

"N-Nyet. C-come o-over h-here s-so I-I c-can k-kiss y-you." He stuttered.

Belarus practically streaked to Russia's side.

Still trembling, Russia bent over and planted a kiss on Belarus's cheek.

1…2…3…4…5…

Five seconds later, Russia broke apart and promptly fainted.

Toronto walked over and nudged Russia with her shoe.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. Just give him a little vodka." Ukraine said. Toronto made a bottle of vodka appear in her hand. She unscrewed the bottle cap and waved the bottle

Under Russia's nose. Soon enough, he awoke.

"W-what happened? Ana? Is that you?" He mumbled. Toronto rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Not 'Ana'. By the way, you passed out because you kissed your dear sister." She explained.

"Oh, yes. Now you'll keep your promise, da?" Russia asked as he turned to Shanghai. Shanghai snapped her fingers.

"Done. Anyways, Iggy-kins, do you still care about your brothers?"

England rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, you twat-"

"How gentlemanly of you."

"-After all, they are my brothers. So, can I meet the doctor now?" He asked, more excited than Sealand being told he was being recognized as a country.

"Later. Anyways, that's it so-" Suddenly, she was cut off by a screaming Denmark.

"HOLY S- GUYS! IT'S SLENDERMAN FOR REAL!" He screamed and ran out the door.

Shanghai stared at his retreating figure reluctantly.

"I don't know, last time he said it was Slenderman, it turned out to be Russia's c-"

Suddenly, Victoria, Tokyo, and America screamed.

"OHMERGAWD IT'S SLENDERMAN!" They screamed and also ran out. True enough Slenderman materialized onto the set.

"WHAT THE HECK! I'M OUT. YOLO GUYS!" Shanghai screamed and ran out, with the rest of the countries in hot pursuit.

**Well, that's it. Happy early Halloween guys! **

**Read and review.**


	8. Ships and OTPs Everywhere Come True

**Hi guys! I'm back. *checks computer* Wow! 25 reviews already! Thanks guys! Let's see who shall do the disclaimer today…hm…I know…Spain!**

**Spain- Si?**

**Me- Can you do the disclaimer, pretty please?**

**Spain- Si! PheonixFire12457 does not own Hetalia, Canada, eh?, Bacon Pancakes Song, Romeo and Juliet, What does the Fox Say, Slenderman or Assassin's Creed!**

**Me- Onwards, friends!**

"H-hi guys! We're back! Sorry about our hiatus since the last episode- we spent some time trying to shake off Slenderman." Shanghai said.

"Don't remind me." Victoria and Tokyo whispered.

_Flashback_

"_DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE! DRIVE LIKE A CRAZY CHINESE OR ITALIAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" America screamed at Germany as they zoomed through a forest, trying to shake Slenderman off their trail. No such luck. Slenderman appeared right in front of their path._

"_AAAH!" All the nations screamed._

"_Screw this! I'll drive!" America shouted. He took the wheel from Germany and jerked it- hard. The RV did a very dangerous 180 degree turn, slammed into a tree, and skittered here and there, throwing the occupants inside around._

"_Ow!" Victoria screamed as she flew into Iceland. "Careful!"_

"_Not my fault! Blame the crazy –" But he was cut off by Tokyo's screaming._

"_AMERICA YOU BAKA! BRAKE, BRAKE, BRAKE!" She screamed as the RV skidded off a cliff._

_As the RV flew off, a single collective cry could be heard for miles around._

"_AMERICA, YOU IDIOT!"_

"Yeah….it took a week for me to heal." Shanghai winced. Then she shook her head. "Anyways, we've got more truths and dares from our lovely reviewers!" She said, as Bob the Duck came in and dropped a scroll of paper into her outstretched hand. "And the first one is…**Skysword!**

**Oh my this looks really interesting. Though it's kinda sad that your all hate'n on Prussia.**

"Kesesese! Finally someone with common sense here!" Prussia cackled.

**:( so I'm going to give him a dare that works for him! Well his amusement. Hungary I dare you to slap Austria with your frying pan. (Hard) Every time Romano cusses. **

"Mein gott." Austria groaned.

**Oh and Spain. I dare you to hug Romano and call him cute for a whole hour. **

"Yay!" Spain said happily. Romano looked horrified.

**Then for my truth. Italy, what do you think of assassins creed?**

"This should be interesting!" Toronto said cheerfully. "Hey Spain! Come and show Romano some luuuuv." She dragged out the word 'love'.

Spain didn't need to be told twice. He bounded over to Romano and began to smother him with hugs and affectionate nicknames, which, of course, made Romano cuss up a storm.

"Oi! Idiota! Get-a off-a me you [CENSORED DUE TO THE FACT THAT THIS IS WAY TO OFFENSIVE TO SHOW]!" Romano yelled, making Hungary hit Austria until he was knocked out.

"Uh…" Austria groaned in his coma-like state. Shanghai snapped her fingers and a team of paramedics whisked Austria away on a stretcher.

"'Kay then. Hey, Italy, what do you think of Assassin's Creed?" Victoria asked.

"It's-a very accurate. I don't-a like the characters though. Mr. Borgia was very-a scary! He brings back-a very scary memories!" Italy said fearfully as he went to cuddle with Germany.

"Understandable." Shanghai nodded. She handed the list to Victoria. "Hey, Tori, wanna do the honors?"

"Sure!" Victoria chirped as she took the list. "Next reviewer... **Chishi Neko!**

**Hey America its me Flordia! **

"Uh-oh." America winced.

**Anyway i hav offically got the nickname chishi neko from Tokyo. **

"Huh?" Tokyo asked, confused.

**Do you know why? Also I found this the most inhumane way 2 punish you for taking me from my Papa Spain **

"Ah, yes…" Spain said with a very dark look. America sweat dropped.

**(not by blood but he did raise me), making me a slave state, & killing my natives! **

"But my boss made me- I think." America sort-of protested.

**So here we go:  
'Murica you have 2 do Juliet's quation of "What is a name?" & yes I mean from Shakespher in shakespherian & the whole paragraph!**

"Mwahahahaha!' England and Tokyo laughed together.

**Spain since I miss my papa & want you to be happy kiss Romano**

"Si!" Spain said, going back to his oblivious, cheerful self.

**Canada it is your turn 2 throw a baseball in 'Murica's face!  
Also lastly France since your gay tell me how 2 get rid of a lesbian in the most brutal way you know cause California is creeping me out!**

"M-kay, 'Merica, you must speak proper English! Oh, and to make this more interesting, I'll teleport you to Verona, Italy, where you will perform that little tidbit on Juliet's balcony- In full costume!" Tokyo said cheerfully as she snapped her fingers.

"Wha-" America yelped. When he looked down, he was wearing an Elizabethan style dress, completed with a French hood.

"Aw, how nice." England snickered as Shanghai took pictures in rapid fire speed.

"Hey! Dudes! You can't do this!" America protested. "I don't even know the lines!"

""Oh! Good thing I always carry Shakespeare around with me!" England exclaimed as he handed a piece of paper to America, who took it reluctantly.

"Really, Iggy? I-" But before America could continue, Tokyo snapped her fingers again, and America disappeared. Then Shanghai clapped her hands, and a wide

screen TV appeared, showing America appearing on Juliet's balcony, much to the surprise of the tourists underneath. America took a deep breath and began to recite;

'_Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art thyself though, not a Montague._

_What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O! be some other name:_

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;_

_And for that name, which is no part of thee,_

_Take all myself_

As soon as America finished, he promptly fainted.

"I think that's our cue." Tokyo snickered and snapped her fingers. America reappeared, blubbering about his hatred of Shakespeare in his sleep. Shanghai walked over and slapped him.

"Wha- England? Is that you?" He mumbled as he got up.

"Nope. Oh, and you're in a dress." Shanghai responded casually. America looked down and gave a girly scream.

"Ah! Get me out of it, get me out of it!' He screamed. Shanghai rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, reverting America back into his old clothes.

"Anyho, next dare- Spain, kiss Romano!"

"No way! Spagna, get away from-a me!" Romano yelled as Spain moved closer to him.

"Aw, come on, Lovi-"

"Don't-a call me that!"

"-You know you want to!"

"No-a way!"

But, Spain, being Spain, paid no attention to Romano and kissed him full on the lips. When he finished, Romano fainted.

"Well, not the reaction I was looking for, but sure. Hey, brother, throw a baseball bat in America's face, would you?" Victoria asked casually as she made a maple wood baseball bat appear in Canada's hands.

"I-I'm n-not r-really s-sure a-about t-this." He stuttered.

Victoria smirked.

"Then you would be interested to know that the reasons that every Saturday night, your batch of pancakes mysteriously disappear because America always sneaks in and eats them all while we're all watching hockey?"

Canada looked outraged.

"W-WHAT?!" He roared angrily. "THAT'S IT!"

America gulped. He hadn't seen Canada this angry since the War of 1812.

"H-hey Canada." He said weakly. "A-accept m-my a-apology?"

Canada, who was looming over him with an evil smile on his face.

"Hm…" He said in a mockingly thoughtful tone. "Non." And with that, he dropped the baseball bat (hard) onto America's face. America crumbled to the ground.

The other nations made mental note to never touch Canada's pancakes. Ever.

"Well, that went surprisingly well. Anyways, hey, Francey-pants."

"Oui?"

"Apparently, Florida says you're gay, so how do you get rid of a lesbian, because California is really creeping her out."

"Numero un- I am a bisexual. Numero deux- In order zo get rid of a lesbian, you must [CENSORED] zen [CENSORED] and zen finally [CENSORED]. Or you could just flat out zell 'er you aren't interested." France said, with a weird smile on his face. Then again, he's France.

"Okay then…" Toronto said, clearly traumatized by what she just heard. "Moving on…next up, we have…**SavannahJonesGA!**

**Hai dere!  
It's Georgia, One of 'Murica's States, not the country...  
Anyways!  
France!: You're Mah most favoritest-est Uncle!**

**You're much better than grumpy old Iggy... **

"I am not grumpy!" England protested.

"Um…no." France, Shanghai and Hong Kong said together. England groaned.

**Oh, I made this for you! *Holds out Crepe***

"Merci, ma Cherie." France said, clearly touched.

**I made it here in Georgia, I mean, It's probably not at good as yours, but I'm learning! Louisiana is teaching me! Oh, speaking of Louise, TRUTH! Do you miss her? What about the other States that were a part of Louisiana territory?  
Iggy: Y U SO GRUMPY? **

"I AM NOT GRUMPY!"

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP!"

**Your food sucks, you have huge eyebrows.**

"Hey!" England exclaimed.

**.. you I have to admit, even though you're technically my mother Your sexy as fruk... DDARREEEE! You have to ask Francey-Pants for some Escargot, and eat it with chopsticks. You also have to dress like Santa Clause for the entire show! You thought it was bad? It gets worse, The Santa Costume has to be a GIRL version, with a skimpy shirt and a super-short skirt :D!**

"Ohonhonhon, Angleterre. I am looking forward to zat."

"SHUT UP FROG!"

**Russia: My admin loves you, and she ships RusCan, (Only Hungary will know, only Hungary..) So, TRUTH! What are your opinions on Canada... And then some **

**magical shippy-ness... DARE, You have to let Canada sit on you, and you get to do... *sigh* Magical Fluffy stuff! You don't understand? Ask Hungary  
'Murica: Hey Daddy! Truths! Peaches or Apples? Coke or Pepsi? Atlanta or... some other place? Dare! You and Iggy have to go in the closet together. In the dark. Alone!**

"Aw, heck no!" America, who had just woken up, said.

**Hungary: *hands Camera* Take my camera, take pictures, send them back.  
Bai!  
Savannah Jones; Georgia**

"So…France." Tokyo said in an interrogative tone. "Still miss the territories in the Louisiana purchase?"

France wiped away a tear.

"Oui. I miss zem all very much and I zhink of zem every night. Every night, I wish zat I coyld see zem again- I would give anything in the world ust to see zem one more time."

Victoria sniffed.

"Aw, that's so sweet France."

Shanghai smiled.

"It is sweet. Anyways, payback time!" She and Hong Kong rubbed their hands with glee. England gulped.

"What do I have to do this time, twats?"

"Hey, brother, want to do the honors?"

"Sure. Payback for your stupid curse, old man."

"I AM NOT OLD!"

"Tch. Anyways, our dear reviewer here wants you to ask France for escargots-"

"French food. How disgusting."

"It iz not disgusting!"

"Shut up frog."

"-and eat it with chopsticks."

"Ugh."

"Aaaaaaaand you have to wear a skimpy Santa outfit for the rest of the show."

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" England questioned out loud.

"Well, you did curse me with these stupid eyebrows."

"Shut up! They are not stupid!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Okay! Let's just get on with the dare!" Shanghai said, stepping in between England and Hong Kong.

"No way!" England said stubbornly.

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, then, England? Maybe I should just go and 'accidental' blow up your magic lab."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Yes I would. So shut up and do the dare."

"Fine!" England huffed. Then he stomped over to France, who was clearly amused by the whole show. "Hey, frog."

"Oui?"

"May I please have some escargots?"

"Ohonhonhon! Of course you can! 'Ere you go." France gave him some freshly made escargots that had randomly appeared.

"Urgh." England said, eyeing the escargots with disgust. "Does anyone have a pair of chopsticks?"

China took a pair of chopsticks out of his sleeves and handed them to England.

"Careful with them, England aru. They were a gift from one of my bosses aru." He warned.

"Right, China. On with the French cuisine." England took a deep breath and began to eat the escargots, which took some time because he wasn't exactly skilled with chopsticks.

"Bet you really wish you learned from us now, mm?" Shanghai asked innocently as she and Hong Kong were watching (well, more of her watching, and Hong Kong filming) England failing to eat with chopsticks.

"Shut up." England said for the umpteenth time.

"Never. Anyways, since this will take some time, on to the next truth/dare!'

Shanghai said.

"But before we do that, we need to deal with this." Toronto snapped her fingers, and England was wearing a skimpy Santa outfit. The countries all snickered and began to take pictures.

"You wankers!"

"Meh. You were saying, Shanghai?"

"Yeah. Next truth/dare. Russia, what do you think of Canada?"

"He's good for becoming one with, da?"

"Kay…now you must do some fluffy stuff with Canada! Into the closest!" Tokyo said and pushed a trembling Canada and Russia into a closet.

"Good luck, brother!" Victoria said.

"Oui! Bonne chance, Mathieu! Do not forget zo let your inner French out!" France added.

"Right. America- peaches or apples?" Toronto asked.

"Uh, apples?"

"Coke or pepsi?"

"I don't know, um…coke?"

"Atlanta or some other place?"

"Er…some other place?" America sort of asked, confused.

"Okay! Into closet number two with Iggy!" Shanghai said cheerfully as she shoved England and America into another closet that had just appeared.

"Hey! I got snail all over my clothes!" England complained just before Shanghai locked them in.

"Hey! But that means I can't take any pictures of RusCan OR UsUk!" Hungary pouted.

"Don't worry. There are cameras installed in both closets." Tokyo reassured her.

"Okay!' Hungary said, and brightened up.

"Next reviewer is…**Someone!**

**Sup I'm Jeju Island one of Korea's province**

"Sup Jeju?" South Korea said, waving at the camera cheerfully.

**and don't worry I'm totally not like Korea oppa so don't**

South Korea gasped.

**... sees Canada's bear ... KYAAAAAAA! it's so adorable hugs it  
5 minuets later  
ahem I'm sorry about that anyway:  
Canada: Do you have a scary side and if you do can we see it?  
Prussia: I dare you to say that everyone's more awesome then you  
and that it**

"Well, we've already seen Canada's scary side…" Victoria said. America shuddered.

"So we get to see Prussia say that everyone is more awesome than he is!" Toronto finished cheerfully.

"Aw, come on frauliens! Don't make me say zat!" Prussia begged.

"Fat chance, Prussia." Shanghai said.

"Nein! I vill not!"

"Ja! Do it!" Toronto pressed.

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Just do it or I'll-I'll-I'll throw Gilbird into Lake Ontario!" Toronto threatened.

"You vouldn't dare-"

"Ja, I would."

"Fine! I vill do zis horrible dare!" Prussia huffed. He turned to the other countries. "YOU ARE ALL MORE AWESOME ZAN ME!" He yelled. Then he fainted.

Toronto snickered.

"Get the recording, Shanghai?"

"Yep!"

"Let's release the victims from the closet first, shall we?"

"Go ahead."

Toronto opened the doors to see 3 very terrified countries fall out of it.

" Anyho- next reviewer! See it's…** elizabeta H. Austria!**

**S-slenderman? QUICK GET GERMNY THERE FRIENDS! and I AM SO SORRY RUSSIA! HERE HAVE VODKA SPONGE CAKE! *gives him cake with russian flag painted on* **

"Thank you." Russia said gratefully.

**oh god that was terrifying and I do ship rochu **

"What, aru?!" China yelled, clearly terrified.

**BTW ok yes you get to meet the doctor when you done feel free to tell me and I will tell him *smiles* Iggy-chan so sweet! **

"At least someone likes me." England sighed.

**OK QUESTIONS, DARES AND TRUTHS! ok now first Canada o you have a secret crush?**

"W-what? Oh maple." Canada sighed.

**if so, who? America, I feel bad for you so here *hands eagle necklace that deflects Canadians, Chinese, and Japanese people with BAD intentions to keep away from you at a good distance* always keep it on your person,**

"Hey! No fair!" Tokyo growled. Shanghai raised an eyebrow.

"My dear reader. It's England who I don't like, not America."

**ok now England, your turn for torture (not really) You must hehehe you must drink. coffee, and eat a desert crépe made by france. Its not that bad.**

"That IS bad!' England snapped.

**and now,  
what time is it?  
YAAAAOOOIIII TTTIIIMMMEEEE!  
ok next up is YAY denor! Denmark, Norway you must play the pocky game and make out! whoop!**

"Hooray! My favorite ship!' Shanghai squealed. **  
now Greece why do you sleep so much?  
ok thats all * give france death glare***

"Hey!" France said.

**CHAU!  
Elizabeta H Austria  
*turns into pure white cat with gold collar with small Union jack animal tag and elegantly leaves***

"Mhm…Brother! Who is your secret crush?" Victoria asked.

"Uh…I- Um…" Canada said, blushing.

"C'mon mon fils! It can't be zat bad!" France urged.

"I-I-IJet'aimeprussia." Canada said really fast.

"Who?" Victoria asked.

"Prussia." He whispered.

"Who?"

"PRUSSIA!" Canada shouted. Prussia blushed.

"Aw, mein awesome birdie! Ich liebe dich auch!" Prussia said and glomped Canada.

Victoria snapped a picture on her phone.

"Another picture for the PruCan scrapbook." She sighed happily.

Toronto looked at her suspiciously.

"Scrapbook? Meh. But now, England here must eat more French cooking!"

England facepalmed.

"I hate you all."

France put an arm around England.

"Aw, come on, Angleterre! French cooking is not zat bad!" He urged. Then a thought struck him. "But w'ere and I zo cook mon nourriture?"

Toronto pointed to a door off stage.

"Through there, first door on your right."

(20 minutes later)

The stage was filled with the scent of coffee and pastry, making the countries and cities' mouth water.

"Yummy food…I don't think I've smelt food this good since I left France's house." Canada mumbled.

"Agreed." Malta said.

France came back, holding a crepe and a mug of coffee, which he set in front of England.

"Bonne appetite, Angleterre."

England mumbled something that sounded like the opening lines of the Lord's

Prayer before digging in. Three bites later, he fainted.

"Uh, dudes, is Iggy gonna be okay?" America asked.

"He'll come to in 'round…now."

As if on the cue England awoke.

"So…how was ma nourriture, Angleterre?" France asked.

England blinked.

"Oh, that? It was…interesting."

"Lies."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M A LIAR?!"

"In a word, oui."

"You-you-you frog!" England snapped before launching himself at France.

"While the two nations are beating each other senseless…. Denmark and Norway must play…THE POCKY GAME!" Toronto said dramatically.

Norway groaned.

"No way ever am I going to play that game with that damn Dane." He mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon, Norge! It'll be fun." Denamrk said, wrapping an arm around Norway's shoulder. Norway responded by, to no one's surprise, choking Denmark.

"If you do the stupid game, then I'll destroy the video of you panicking about the Norwegian Butter Crisis of '11." Shanghai said in a singy-songy voice.

Norway shot a look of pure hatred at her.

"Fine. At least we can have butter flavoured pocky?"

Tokyo snapped her fingers and a package of pocky appeared in her hand. She threw it at Norway, who caught it just in time.

"There. Now be a good nation and do the dare."

Norway rolled his eyes at her and turned to Denmark, who was beside himself with excitement, opened the package and took out a pocky stick. After putting one end of the pocky stick into his mouth he waited for Denmark to take the other end before beginning to chew.

Unfortunately, just before their lips touched, Norway broke off, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Damn it, I was really hoping for some DenNor fluff." Shanghai huffed angrily. Denmark only grinned.

"Hey. Who needs pocky when you've got me?" He asked happily. Norway rolled his eyes.

"Damn Da-" But he was cut off by Denmark slamming his lips onto Norway's. The force of the impact knocked them both off the couch, and onto the floor, where they began to make up passionately.

"Jer elsker dig." They distinctly heard Denmark mumble. Norway wasn't killing him or anything, so they assumed that he agreed.

"Aw… my ship is all grown up." Shanghai sniffed. Denmark suddenly pulled away.

"Hey Norge?"

"Mhm?"

"Closet?"

"Sure."

And with that, Denmark half-carried and half dragged Norway into one of the closets and locked the door.

"Um…that was unexpected but okay." Tokyo said as she tried to ignore the 'noises' coming from the closet. "Hey Greece?"

"Nai?"

"Why do you sleep so much?"

"Because it makes me feel closer to cats."

"That's not a legit excuse, domuz." Turkey snapped.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PIG?!" Greece (furiously) accused.

"Yep."

"You- you-zzzzzzzzzz." Greece tried to think of a good comeback, but at the last

moment, he slipped back into dream world.

"While Turkey is laughing at Greece, we shall move on to the next batch of truth and dares!" Tokyo said. She looked at the list. "Next up…**dracomalfoysbiggestfan!**

**mwahahahahaha you all don't know half the stuff the Australian states and territories do... **

"What does that mean?" All the countries asked, really nervous.

**which is why Australia is going to have to spend 1 hour dealing with America's states and the same with America just with the Aussie states. **

"Feel sorry for ya, mate." Australia said, looking at America.

America nodded.

"Same for you, dude."

**Also Canada what do you think of Justin Beiber... and is he really revenge on America for everything he does to you (walking in on you and Prussia)**

"W-we didn't do anything!" Canada said fearfully.**  
Russia hockey game... between you and Canada **

"Nasty one, this one will be." Toronto gulped.**  
also everyone has to listen to what does the fox say for ten hours... EVERYONE except for Prussia and Canada cause they have to 'have some fun'  
Also Romania is as awesome as Prussia and Canada  
**"HECK YEAH!" Romania crowed.**  
**

**Hasta La Pasta  
dracomalfoysbiggestfan**

"Kay, time for America and Australia to switch families!" Tokyo said. Then she snapped her fingers and both America and Australia to disappear. "Next!"

"Sooooooo brother. Is Justin Beiber revenge on America?" Victoria asked as she popped out from behind Canada's shoulder.

"U-um no." He said, blushing. "I-I don't like him either, though (A/N I apologise to any JB fans if I offended you in some way)" He admitted.

"Okay. Hockey game. You versus Russia. Now." Toronto said and snapped her fingers and made the entire stage turn into a giant hockey arena. Victoria walked onto the ice.

"Here are the rules- Canadian style! Rule number 1- No killing each other. Rule number 2- That's about it." Victoria said. All the other countries gulped fearfully.

"Right. Player, take your positions." Toronto said as she snapped her fingers and changed into referee gear. Canada and Russia took their spots in the center of the ice rink. Toronto skated over, holding a puck.

"Bonne chance, Russie." Canada said, sporting a very scary aura.

"Same to you, Канада." Russia nodded, sporting an equally scary aura.

"Okay gentleman, I want a nice clean game- and by that, I mean no killings. You are free to do anything else. Ready? Une…deux…trios…go!" She dropped the puck and skated away as the game began.

It was the most brutal game ever played in the entire history of hockey. Canada

and Russia were both willing to shed blood to win. Finally, the game was over (tied 3-3) and both countries walked away with only a few cuts and bruises.

"That was…interesting." Shanghai said. She still couldn't get over the fact that Canada, the quiet and mostly invisible nation could ever be that bloody.

"Uh-hu." Tokyo agreed. "Now, apparently, reviewer wants us to listen to What Does The Fox Say for ten hours straight. Except Canada and Prussia, because they get to do 'fun' stuff."

"Mhm. Let's go and ruin Denmark and Norway's nice fluffy moment now, shall we?" Shanghai said.

Tokyo nodded. Then, the two girls carefully approached the slightly trembling closet. Tokyo took a deep breath, undid the lock, and opened the door.

Norway and Denmark tumbled out, and let's just say they were both covered in 'bruises'. Norway glared at both girls.

"What was that for?" He growled.

"Well, you've spent enough time there. Now it's Canada and Prussia's turn, and you both have to listen to What Does The Fox Say for ten hours straight!" Shanghai finished the sentence in a slightly hysterical tone.

"NOOOO!" Denmark yelled as Shanghai and Norway dragged him back to where all the other countries were.

"Right. Brother, Prussia, go into the closet." Victoria said.

"B-but I-" Canada stammered as Prussia dragged him off to the closet.

Victoria rubbed her forehead.

"Kay. Now let's get this over with."

She played the song.

30 minutes later, the stage was in chaos. Countries were running around screaming or banging their heads on furniture to try and get the song out of their heads.

Victoria, Toronto, Tokyo and Shanghai weren't doing so well either.

"So…stupid…so…horrible." Tokyo groaned.

"Dwei. Let's just get on with the last truth and dare." Shanghai moaned in pain. She past the list to Victoria, who seemed the least affected.

"Okay! Last dare is from…**yami-of-the-darkness!  
**

**Hiya  
Countries: I dare you all to watch Canada eh! And tell me what you think about it.  
BC: is there going to be more canadian provinces? And is this what you all look like art/Provinces-and-their-Supervisor-160776840?qfavb y%3Ayamiofthedarkness%2F53268500&qo20&catpath&orde r0&offset20  
And tell them I say "hi"  
Countries: What do you all think of your 2p selves?  
Norway: do you remember Vineland?  
All: did you know that the Vikings were the first Europeans to ever travel to North America?  
Canada and America do you guys remember Mother Native America?**

That's all for now  
Caoi

**Yami :)**

"Okay, since we're never going to get anything done with this music, I shall pause it." Victoria snapped her fingers and the music stopped.

"Thank god." The countries all said and plopped back down onto the couches.

"You're welcome. Anyho, we all must watch Canada,eh?" Victoria said as she hooked her laptop onto a big screen.

(5 minutes later)

"That was a very nice insight on Canadian stereotypes." Mexico said. "Are they true?"

"Of course not!" Toronto and Victoria chimed in at the same time.

"Uh-hu. Hey, Vicky." Tokyo said. "Check out the link on the list."

Victoria did. When she finished looking at it, she made a face.

"Stalkers….yes, they do look like that. How do you guys know?"

Shanghai shrugged.

"Magic? Heck ,I don't know. Hey, everyone, what do you think of your 2p selves?"

"Horrible." "Mean." "Scary." "Ghastly." Was heard all around the room.

"I agree. Met my own 2p once. It was terrible." Tokyo shuddered. Then she blinked. "Hey Norge!"

"What?"

"Remember Vinland?"

"Probably not. Do you, Icey?"

"Vaguely, Norway."

"You mean big brother." Norway corrected

"Ugh. Here we go again." Iceland groaned as Norway began (again) pressuring him into calling Norway 'big brother'.

"Yeah. Hey guys, did you know that the Nordics, namely Norway and Iceland, discovered Canada first?"

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I DID IT FIRST!" England yelled.

"Sorry, England, but we did." Norway said while keeping a poker face.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh, do shut up."

"Ugh!"

"Hey, we should probably bring America and Australia back now." Victoria said, checking her watch. She snapped her fingers, and Australia and America appeared, both looking very traumatized.

"Welcome back, guys." Toronto said lazily. "How was it?"

"Horrible! America, your states kept trying to make me one of them!"

"Oh yeah? Well Northern Territory tried feeding me to the dingos, Queensland nearly made me get eaten by an alligator, and South Aussie trapped me in an opal mine in Coober Pedy!"

"I can't help it if they are provoked by you, you [CENSORED BECAUSE IT IS TOO STEREOTYPICAL]!" Australia snapped.

"Oh yeah you [CENSORED]!" America fired back.

"Whatever. Guys, stop arguing for one sec. America, do you remember Native America?"

"Only vaguely. I remember she made good pemmican."

Victoria nodded.

"Now I'll go ask my dear brother."

She walked over to the slightly quivering closet and opened the door to see Prussia and Canada making out passionately. When Canada saw her, his face went redder than a maple leaf.

"M-maple! Victoria!"

"Kesesese. Vhat vas that for, frau?"

"Desole, mon frère, but we were just wondering if you remember Native America."

"Maple! That's a hard one. I-it was so long ago. I remember she taught me how to tap maple sap from the trees though."

"Kesesese. That's nice and all, but ve should finish vhat ve started, shouldn't ve, birdie?"

"I-I guess."

Then Prussia closed the door and noises from inside the closet resumed.

"Well, that was interesting." Shanghai said, clapping her hands together. 'But that's all we have today. See you next time!"

(After the show)

"Hey Shang?"

"Dwei?"

"What about What Does The Fox Say?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Victoria facepalmed. Then she snapped her fingers, and What does the Fox Say resumed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone cried.

**Sorry that took so long.**

**Read and Review.**

**P.s If I didn't use you truth or dares, I promise upon Prussia's awesomeness I WILL use them next chapter.**

**~Ciao!**


	9. Urgent News!

**Hi guys! PheonixFire12457 here. Sorry about the hiatus. I've been really busy (and a bit lazy) so I'll only be updating on Fridays and the weekends. So please don't kill me! And don't worry. Next chapter should be coming out soon!  
**

**~Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
